Observing Through Death's Eyes
by Lucicelo
Summary: Despite Lord Enma keeping out of sight from his underlings, his plans of warping the world came to a stop, time and time again. Some hope came through the presence of Tsuzuki Asato and Tsuzuki Ruka. His children. Guardian!Ruka part 11


_**A/N: I sort of used the ynm discord's headcanon of Lord Enma being Tsuzuki's father as a twist in this fic lmao My own spin is Ruka**_** al****so**_** being Lord Enma's child. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Lucicelo**_

* * *

The moment Ruka Tsuzuki became a guardian, Lord Enma's attention stayed locked onto her _continuous_ presence. He'd known of her existence due to well placed items in his room which blared out at the death of one of his _children_. Many of them died at birth or infancy. A failure in his everlasting side project in producing _powerful_ offspring. Then again, he laid no protective fuda or spells to keep them from dying. Had these children inherited anything of himself, they would have surpassed through _any_ ailment.

She became one of the few that lived to _adulthood_.

Her death prompted him to check the other child he placed into her mother, the boy survived into his young adult years so far. From the information he gathered, the boy's healing abilities became prominent at a young age. A good sign. He chose their mother well. Maybe, Kasumi Tsuzuki's tenacity and imbedded spiritual powers _blossomed_ into their children.

Any other woman he encountered tended to die from childbirth or spread their weak genes into the children. Before Kasumi Tsuzuki, he bedded the women and left them to their own devices. He didn't have a need to interact with them unless a child came into fruition. It seemed his brief visits to the woman prompted her to further make it a mission to raise _strong_ children for him.

In fact, he didn't add an exorbitant amount of power when he hypnotized her.

She had a strong need for motherhood that her stint as a priestess made her a miserable wreck. Her perfect painted smile fooled her fellow priestesses in-training, but inside of her soul, she wanted nothing more than to marry a man and have children. She buried it deep inside of her due to her strong faith. Despite her resentments of her family for pushing her into becoming a priestess, she loved serving her temple.

Once he seduced her, she dropped her training and ran along with him. He spent a week settling her in a new home and bed her before he left, promising to return. He returned after an appropriate time for her to carry a bundle of their union in her arms. A strong, heathy, looking child. He cared little for gender. For _all_ of his children had endless capabilities to develop powers.

The second bedding happened after he visited upon a sudden curiosity on his daughter. When he saw her, she trembled upon feeling his power. Her inner power flared to meet his own.

She was sensitive to power. _His_ power.

He was impressed.

Despite his pride at having a powerful child, he didn't return to visit the second one. Kasumi birthed the child according to his death book. He knew the child inherited his abilities and will follow his sister in greatness.

The day he met Ruka Tsuzuki in person, he felt the power rolling out of her body in _waves_.

* * *

During one the monthly meeting of the departments all the Judgment Bureau, the heads of the departments and their secretaries arrived in pairs.

Inside of the main meeting room, everyone settled into their seats, some made sure to keep a wide berth from one another. Konoe and Todoroki sat in opposite sides of the room. Ruka and his secretary shared awkward smiles, giving each other silent apologies for their bosses attitudes. Having grown used to the tension between the men, the underlings and the secretaries still kept comradery between one another.

Ruka fiddled with her fingers as she sat right beside Konoe. This was her first meeting as a secretary, privy to _all_ the Judgement Bureau's business. She didn't want to act _unprofessional_ or even remark on issues _not_ related to the Summons Section. She heard horror stories of people messing up on the first day and leaving a harsh impression.

Seeing her visible distress, Konoe reached over and patted her hand. "You'll be fine. Remember, you wrote all your notes on the clipboard and practiced your report to me. If you fumble, just continue. Everyone knows you're new and won't hold it against you."

Ruka gulped. "Yes, chief."

Konoe gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Your predecessor _dropped_ his papers all over the table. The one before him, ended up fighting with another sector's secretary over a lover. You can't possibly top those events."

"Let's hope not." Ruka muttered under her breath.

Once Lord Enma's silhouette appeared behind the large curtain, everyone went silent. No one dared to make a sound or even glance at one other. Their eyes remained on Lord Enma's shadow, waiting on his orders.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone." Lord Enma spoke when he sat down in his chair.

Scattered greetings spread throughout the room before they quieted down again.

Through the curtain, he was able to check the different sectors through power levels alone. He memorized _every _single one of them. Many of the power levels remained at a normal or passable level, nothing too _awe inspiring_. Although, it became a chore to memorize the ever changing _secretaries_.

When his eyes landed on Konoe, the budding level beside him, caused Lord Enma to pause. He focused his energy onto the person involved, interested on the identity. Konoe might have sent him a missive on the new secretary, but he rarely paid attention to them. No need when they reincarnated or went back into the force due to the boredom.

The more he looked at the bundle of power, he recognized the person behind it.

Ruka Tsuzuki.

Leaning back in his chair, Lord Enma interlaced his fingers and placed his joined hands onto his lap. He heard of Ruka's guardian status, but he never thought she would go into a _secretarial_ _role_. This gave him an insight in having interactions without any pretenses. Secretaries tended to come to him with missives from their bosses. Well, they left their missives on his outside desk for him to overlook at a later time.

Besides, he didn't _need_ a reason to summon her to a meeting room.

The meeting passed with no issues.

* * *

"Konoe, Tsuzuki. Stay behind."

Konoe and Ruka stopped in their tracks. Konoe had a concerned look while Ruka's face paled from thinking the worst. The other pairs turned to them in confusion. Almost no one got called after the meetings. The higher up from the Gokan, leered at them in envy for having a moments time with Lord Enma.

None of them stopped, in fear of having Lord Enma question their reason for eavesdropping.

The door shut behind the last guardian of death before Lord Enma spoke. "I have meant to meet you for the longest time, Ruka Tsuzuki. Chief Konoe has spoken...accolades of your stint as a guardian of the Summons Section."

"H-He has?" Ruka turned to Chief Konoe in embarrassment.

Chief Konoe smiled in encouragement. His back lost tension, leaving him to relax for the first time in minutes. He couldn't lie. He tended to speak about his best employees to Lord Enma. All of his employees worked hard, but a minority went beyond their job description for the department. Ruka tended to take more than necessary where even he interfered before she left his office with extra work in her arms.

Swallowing her nervousness at meeting such a prominent figure, Ruka felt the embarrassment wash off of her. In its place, a nagging tugged from the inside of her soul. Almost as if she _knew_ Lord Enma. She remembered this feeling too well to forget.

"I pray that I continue on keeping Chief Konoe's high opinion of myself. It's also a pleasure to be in your presence, Lord Enma." Ruka bowed deep with her arms at her sides.

A spike of power caused Ruka's knees to tremble. Eyes widening, the image of her father popped into her head. His sharp amethyst eyes bore into her, almost testing her resolve to tolerate his presence. He didn't relent in breaking eye contact. In her memory, he seemed amused at her struggling to stay on her feet, while her mother clung onto his arm.

Lord Enma's smooth voice trickled through her memory. "A pleasure as well, _Ruka Tsuzuki._"

Ruka stiffened at how he said her name. She was glad the curtain obscured Lord Enma from looking at them. She couldn't bear the thought of him noticing her sudden strange behavior.

When Konoe noted that Ruka remained in a bowed position, he inquired. "Ruka-chan?"

Ruka straightened herself up and hid her trepidation with a smile. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. I'm just...so amazed to meet Lord Enma." She looked at the curtain and gulped at seeing Lord Enma's outline.

Konoe chuckled. "Ah, I see. No surprise. Many guardians are stunned to meet him in person." Turning to the silhouette, he declared. "I can't take all the credit of her success, Lord Enma. She is outstanding in the field and has exceeded expectations as my right hand woman."

Ruka's cheeks pinked at the praise. "Chief! There is no need to give me such a compliment. You nurtured my abilities through thoughtful and informational tutoring."

"Nonsense!" Konoe chuckled. "You're a natural. Now, if your brother cut down on the property damage, we will be in business!"

Lord Enma cringed at the _genuine_ interaction of respect that the head of the Summons Section and his child shared. Granted, he didn't _dislike_ Konoe, but overhearing Konoe act as a parental figure made him _indignant_.

To cover his annoyance, he inquired. "Brother?"

Konoe answered him. "Asato Tsuzuki. He's one of the newer guardians in our ranks."

* * *

"Has...Asato Tsuzuki continued on thriving in the Summons Section?"

"My lord?" Konoe paused in sipping his tea to see the curtains drawn aside for Lord Enma to retrieve his saucer of tea.

Anytime Konoe spoke with him, Lord Enma mentioned either _Tsuzuki_ or _Ruka_. He tried not to assume the worst in Lord Enma's interest since Tsuzuki and Ruka turned into the _best_ guardians in their ranks. No other guardian, past or present, compared to them. He attempted independent research in their bloodlines, but nothing surfaced. All the information was locked, like the rest of the guardians without proper access to private documents.

Then again, he went on tangents about the Tsuzuki siblings. Half the time, he had not realized he babbled until the person he enjoyed tea with began their own commentary on them. The other heads of the departments have even began calling them his grandchildren. He spoke about them like a doting grandfather. Lectured them like one as well.

"Yes. Tsuzuki is doing amazingly well." Konoe nibbled on a cookie and sipped his tea. "From my experience, sibling pairings tend to sour, but Tsuzuki and Ruka have kept thriving. It helps that both of them are close."

"Good. It's best to keep them for as long as possible. A shame to have them reincarnate and leave us without useful—employees." Enma slurped down his tea and swirled the cup around.

Konoe sighed. "It will be a shame once they gather the will to reincarnate."

"Hmm." Enma slurped his tea again.

Enma didn't need Ruka or Asato to have a compulsion to _live_. From what he overheard through his moles, Tsuzuki and Ruka had a _fear_ of living again. Better yet, reincarnating into a life without one another and suffering in poverty. He didn't have to place people to further push the narrative of a bad life through reincarnation.

Those two feared the living on their own.

* * *

Disguising himself as a random old worker made Lord Enma's skin crawl. Going from his perfect visage to a plain looked man, _disgusted_ him to the core. Yet, his curiosity on meeting Tsuzuki Asato outside of a work environment suited his interests. From what he heard through his eyes and ears of the Judgement Bureau, Tsuzuki tended to stick to the kitchen or the main offices. The guy ate far more than the normal human, but his mixed blood must have resulted into burning off energy at a faster rate. Meaning, Tsuzuki needed to eat to stay awake and alert for his normal duties.

Not surprising.

In the early years of his existence, he spent most of his free time eating and attaining power. His metabolism burned everything off, pushing his fury to the forefront before he found a balance. He imagined Asato Tsuzuki went through the same thing when he lived. The man was known as a voracious eater in the Judgement Bureau. Further establishing his thoughts on the man.

As he walked through different hallways, he trickled some of his powers to locate Asato Tsuzuki. The constant bursting of powers from the Tsuzuki siblings, made his quest easier than the normal guardian. He located Asato Tsuzuki sitting on a bench near one of the open bay windows. A large box of food was right next to him, open and accessible for his pleasure. The apparent strong sweetness made Enma wrinkle his nose. He didn't dislike sweet food, but he preferred a lax approach.

The closer he got to Tsuzuki, the more his excitement soared. Asato Tsuzuki bled out copious amounts of _power_. Far_ more powerful_ than Ruka Tsuzuki.

He walked past Tsuzuki gaining his attention. Identical amethyst eyes connected with his dull, brown ones. Tsuzuki had managed to finish a pastry before he smiled up at him. Enma caught the excitement in Asato Tsuzuki's eyes as he shot up on his feet.

"Hi!" The eagerness that spewed out of Asato Tsuzuki caused Enma to take a step back. Seeing his identical face express such _genuine_ joy, stunned him into brief silence. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki. It's always great to see a new face around here. From which sector are you from? What's your name? How long are you planning to stay in the Judgement Bureau?"

Enma collected himself before he tipped his head low, acknowledging Tsuzuki's words. "I'm one of the older workers from the Judgement Bureau. I'm...not in the public eye."

"Oh...one of those _secret_ sort of departments?" Tsuzuki reached down to his box and grabbed a new cupcake.

Enma responded. "Yes."

"Oh." Tsuzuki took a bite of his cupcake before licking his fingers. "I can never keep up with all the secret departments. My older sister, Ruka, knows almost _every_ single department." His smile almost blinded Lord Enma, "Then again, she worked in almost all of them so far! She has to have gone through one of them at some point."

"I see." Enma leaned against the wall in an attempt to keep away from the flying crumbs.

Tsuzuki noticed the interest in the pastry in his hands as he motioned to the box right beside him. "Did you want one?"

Enma didn't conceal his disgust fast enough, Tsuzuki immediately noticed his facial expression. "No, thank you."

Tsuzuki stood up and harrumphed. "You don't have to be so mean about it. You could have just declined politely. I almost _never_ share my food." Grabbing his box, Tsuzuki went toward the Summons Section offices, furious at someone disgracing his sister's baking.

Lord Enma remained frozen in the hallway. Guardians passed him, not giving him one glance or acknowledged him. The disguise worked well to not garner him any second looks. No one looked back at a normal and plain face.

Once he processed Asato Tsuzuki's words, he rolled his eyes at the childish display.

Maybe, on the next occasion, he will tempt the young man with food. An easy means for him to bring Tsuzuki into his presence. He'd use a different face for the next one. Asato Tsuzuki disregarded this face as _impolite_, making it useless for him to use.

The end.


End file.
